A Trip To Grandma Smiths
by CatBloodxxx
Summary: What will happen when the smith family go to visit Maddys Grandma, will everyone get along? will Maddy discover her secret talent? and will she discover? This is set when Rhydian was living with the Smiths', and they go and visit Grandma to spend the full moon with her. This is my first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

A Trip To Grandma Smiths.

Maddys POV

I sat and watched the world go by the car window. The world seemed so calm, peaceful, and tranquil. And yet, I was anything but calm. I haven't seen my Grandma in 5 whole years, and we are on our way to visit her now. Words cannot describe how ecstatic I am right now. We will be spending this full moon with her, at her house in Devon. Well, I say a house; it's more of a mansion with amazing gardens and a forest right next to it.

It was all mums' idea. She said we all needed to get away from everything going on, like Jana and Alric. Rhydian doesn't seem to pleased to be going there. I think my parents still don't trust him enough to leave him at the house by himself. He still seems pretty annoyed at me, and I don't even know why. All I do is try to help and where does that get me?

_I knock on Rhydians bedroom door. "Rhydian, need any help?" I ask. "No!" he turns around and snaps at me. "Oh… Okay, its just we're leaving in an hour so, I thought you might need help." trying to reason with him. "No, I don't need your help. Give me some space, I don't want you with me all the time!" and with that I storm out of his room and slam the door behind me._

I sneak a peek at him sitting next to me. He too is looking out the window, but probably not thinking how excited he is to be going there.

We pull down a small country lane, and in no time we are met with tall iron gates. The Mansion is the most stunning thing I've ever seen. The Front gardens are neatly trimmed, with two huge fountains on either side. Dad looks at me from the drivers seat and says, "This will all be yours one day Madds!" This was a fact I had been told about a few times, but I never really thought about it much. Rhydian hadn't known and was surprised, "What?" he glanced at me. My dad explains to him "Maddys Grandma has left the house, and its contents, to Maddy in her will. The grounds as well"

As we pull up to the huge oak doors, a short, plum, grandma shaped figure walks out of they, and I waste no time in jumping out of the car and running to meet my Grandma. We greet with a warm hug, she was shorter than last time I saw her. Or was I taller? I Pulled away and Grandma just simply says "I missed you," this pulled on my heartstrings.

"I have missed you too."

"You've grown"

"You haven't"

She playfully smacks me on the arm and says "you still have that cheeky sense of humor, you little bugger!" we both laugh as my parents come to greet her. Rhydian also jumps out of the car and greets Grandma with a, "hi Mrs. Smith, I'm Rhydian. Your house is really amazing"… blah blah blah, all small talk.

Yes, I'm annoyed at him. I have been a good friend to him, and this is how he treats me. So I'm going to treat him the same way, give him a taste of his own medicine and see how he likes it.

After the little family reunion, we are all show our rooms, and we are given and hour before dinner to freshen up. My room is fit for a princess. I love it. It has a huge en suite with everything I could possibly need in it. I decide to take a shower. I feel the beads of water fall down my back and I feel so relaxed. After about half an hour in the shower I get out and wrap the warm, fluffy towel around me, and I walk into my bedroom for a change of clothes. I walk in to smell a Wolfblood sitting on my bed. It's Rhydian. I grab the closest set of clothes I can find and run back into the en suite. How DARE he just walk into my room, without even knocking and sit there smirking while I'm wearing nothing but a towel.

I get changed and when I walk out, he is still sitting there grinning like a Cheshire cat. Something snaps inside me, and I go mental! "HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE, AFTER YOU TREATED ME LIKE DIRT! WITHOUT EVEN KNOCKING! GET OUT!" his grin drops and he runs out, I think I scared him off a bit. I think I got my point across though. To think I have to spend all weekend with him, and a full moon. God help me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I'm the last to arrive at the dinner table. I apologize for being late and take the empty seat next to my mum. With Rhydian sitting opposite me, I can't help but glance briefly at him, but before our gazes meet I look away. With Grandma being so posh, we have a three-course meal, with enough to feed the whole of Stoneybridge.

All through having dinner, me and Rhydian stare at each other, channeling all of our anger into that one glare. The adults notice this and make light convocation to relieve the tension in the room.

"So, Maddy" grandma starts, "Your mother tells me that you haven't found your talent yet?"

I break the glare and turn to Grandma.

"I guess I'm just not good at anything."

"Well, if you like, I could help you find it while you're here."

"That would be great, thanks" I beam at Grandma and she returns it. I turn to Rhydian and see that he has the same, stone hard expression plastered on his face. When will this end?

Well it turns out it ended, when I stood up to leave.

"I'm sorry but I'm not really hungry and I'm quite tired so I'm going to bed."

I get up to leave and everyone just looks at me dumbfounded. Grandma is the first one to answer.  
"okay then, you get a good nights rest and we'll see you in the morning."

I start to walk back to my room, but a instinct tells me to go down an old abandoned corridor. There is room after room with nothing in them, just old battered wallpaper. Then something catches my eye. A piece of furniture with a discolored clothe over it. I slowly walk over and I realize it's not a piece of furniture, but it's a piano. I tug the cloth from over it, and dust clouds the air, causing me to cough. I swing up the lid and smooth my fingers over the cold ivory keys. I take a seat on the stool. It's been years since I had last played, but I still remembered how to play. It's like riding a bike, you never forget how to do it.

I begin to play.

It is like the whole world doesn't exist. There's only me there, and that's all that mattered. All of my cares and problems just disappeared. My thoughts were interrupted my someone's footsteps entering the room, I turn around to see Rhydian.

My mind is telling me to ignore him, but a pull in my heart wants to sort out this argument. But why should I? He was the one treating me like I was nothing, so its up to him to sort this mess out, not me.

So I get up from my stool and snap the lid shut making a loud thud. Rhydian starts to speak, "Maddy, don't stop, that was amazing…" , But I just ignore him. I spread the cloth over, resulting in another cloud of dust, and I push past Rhydian and walk down the corridor. He shouts my name and grabs my arm harshly. My wolf erupts from me. My veins pulse black, my eyes turn yellow and I growl at him, "GET OFF!" He lets go and I calm down. When I look up at him, a tear escapes my eye and trickles down my cheek. His face looks concerned, "Maddy what's wrong?" and he attempts to pull me into a hug, but I walk back and say "You should know, you're the one who caused it." And with that I run back to my room. I can hear his footsteps follow me and when I get to my room, I shut the door before he can enter. "Maddy, please open the door. I just want to talk and sort this out." I have my back to the door and my crying hasn't ceased. "Please don't cry." He sighs, "I'm so sorry Maddy, so sorry." And I hear his footsteps grow fainter and fainter as he walks away.

I walk over to the stereo I had in my room and I plug my iPod in. I put my music on and start to sing along. I put on all the songs that a teenager would listen to, upbeat with swearing and making you feel your angst. When one of the songs had finished there was a faint knock at the door.

I assumed it would be Rhydian so I just shouted "what?" only for a booming voice to say " just because your upset with your friend doesn't mean you need to be upset at he whole world." I heard the humor through Grandmas' voice. I open the door to her, and she walks in, "Honestly, the rubbish you youths listen to."

We both sit on my bed and she hand me the mug of steaming hot chocolate she had in her hand. "I thought it wouldn't be the same if the butler brought it," and we laugh together. She tucks me under the covers and talks me to sleep, like she used to when I was younger. I yawn and my eyes start to droop. "It's ok pet, you sleep, and whatever is going on with Rhydian, I'm sure you'll figure it out." She smiles at me and leaves.

I fall into a deep sleep, to be woken up by a loud clattering noise. I look up to see a dark shadowy figure in the blackness of my bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Maddy!" a familiar voice whispered. The broad shouldered figure came over and sat next to me on the bed. "Rhydian, what are you doing here?" I whispered angrily to him, as I switch the bedside lamp on. I see his face, his expression showed me everything. He had been crying. He sighed "I cant bear to keep on going like this, it tore me in two to see you crying." He seemed genuinely concerned.

"Well why would you care, its not like you want me around you all the time, you want space." I hiss at him.

"I didn't mean it Mads, I just had a lot on my mind at that time."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

I could feel him shift. "I cant say"

"Oh, I get it , we're keeping secrets from each other now? After everything we've been through together, and you still don't trust me?" I scoff in disgust and turn my back on him.

"No Madds, Its just hard to tell you. I've been thinking of how to tell you, but its hard to say."

I turn back around and look at him as if to say 'explain!'

He sighs, "well the other day, in the forest, I was waiting for you, so we could run home form school. Suddenly, Jana jumped out at me and was acting strange. The next thing I knew she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I pushed her away and said how I didn't like her like that. But Jana thought, well, knew it was because of you." He looked at me deeply, and I couldn't help but get absorbed into his sapphire eyes.

"But what did I do?" I asked, not following.

"You havnt done anything, but I think I… I mean… never mind. Anyway Jana was really angry and threatened to kill you next time she saw you, that's why I spent the next few days following you to make sure Jana didn't hurt you." He looked at his lap "I don't know what I'd do with myself if I lost you." He blushed slightly.

I grab his hand and hold his in mine, and we hug.

I whisper in his ear "I'm not going anywhere, and Jana could never hurt me. You should have said something"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt" he whispers so gently in my ear. My heart skips a beat.

When I pull back from the hug, I yawn. Rhydian looks guilty "I'm sorry, I'll let you sleep" But as he gets up to leave, I grab his hand.

"Stay" I say. And he sits back down and I lean into his chest. He wraps his arms around me, and I feel safe. We both fall asleep in this comfortable position.

I wake up then next day to find note from Rhydian. His scruffy handwriting read:

_Hey Madds, I thought I should go to my own bed. Your parents would eat me if they found us like that! I hope you don't mind._

_Love, Rhydian. X_

I look at the last line again, and my heart flutters, 'love, Rhydian' and the kiss on the end. I feel a moment of happiness, but it goes away after I think to myself 'I bet he means 'love' in a friendly way. I bet he doesn't mean it' but I hoped for the best.

Rhydians POV.

What was I thinking, putting 'Love Rhydian' on the end? I don't think Maddy likes me like that. Or does she? I just don't know.

**Hey guys! Thank you for the lovely reviews. This is my first fan fic so its nice to get so much encouragement to write more! I'm very busy over the next week, with exams and stuff but I don't like revising so I'll try and get out of it as much as I can to write more! Thanks again**

**~Cat x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Maddys POV. 

I got up and washed my face, getting the sleep out of my eyes, brushing my teeth and making myself look presentable to go down to breakfast. Again, I'm the last one to arrive. Grandma smiles at me and says " Get a good breakfast, pet. 'Cause I'm taking you talent seeking today!" I just sigh and take my place at the table. I look at Rhydian, to see him looking at me with a small smile on his face. I smile back and tuck into the massive plate of bacon, sausage and black pudding. As Wolfbloods, we like our meat.

The table was silent and tension was building up in the air, until I couldn't bear it anymore.

"So, grandma. What will you be putting me through today?" I ask.

She just smiled at me, with a hint of evil behind the smile. "Oh, you'll see!"

"Great" I say sarcastically.

Later-

After the hard, grueling morning, I was grateful for the lunch break. I had been through so much. First I did horse riding. The horsehair made me sneeze. The first time I tried to mount the straddle, I jumped up and feel over the other side. I could see everyone laughing at me, Mum, Dad, Rhydian. Even the butler. After a while, Grandma said "Nope, not your thing. Next activity!"

Archery. I quite liked it. It was fun. It's just I couldn't do it. I did everything the coach told me to. The best I ever did was hit the outside of the target. "Nope" Grandma called out.

We tried everything. Canoeing, Golf, Fishing, Bowling, everything you could think of. I just couldn't get the hang of anything. I could see Grandma getting frustrated, hopefully not at me though, it's not my fault I'm not good at anything.

"Maddy, you can have a break if you want to," she smiled at me. I nod in thanks and walk outside. I don't know what was pulling me to this place but I find myself standing at the foot of a huge apple tree. I climb about half way up it. I'm worried that if I climb any higher the braches would snap. I sit up here just to clear my head.

"Maddy?" I look down to see Rhydian looking up at me from the bottom of the tree. "What are you doing up there?" He asks, those blue eyes are so enchanting. "Oh, you know. The usual, wondering why I'm so useless at everything," I say as I jump out of the tree. He sighs, "You don't need to have a talent, Madds. You're pretty amazing as you are," I blush; I've never been good at taking praise.

"Well, Grandma seems to think I need one." I sigh and he grabs my hand, "Then you'll probably find it on your own, I didn't need help finding mine." I can see he is trying his hardest to comfort me. "But its still annoying, I've been humiliated, laughed at. And still, nothing!" I pull my hand out of his and let my head fall into my hands.

Rhydians warm, soft, gentle hands tuck under my chin and lifts my head up. "Maddy, you are the most beautiful, clever caring girl I've ever met. I don't care if you have a talent or not! You're still the most amazing girl ever, and that's what I love about you." His words were rushed and I could tell that he meant it.

I love how open he was with me. I suck in a shocked breath and he looks at me with the same intensity. He grabs me behind the neck and pulls me towards him. Before I have time to react, he kisses me so passionately, that I forget about the rest of the world. It's just me and him.

When he pulls back he says, "I've wanted to do that for a long time, I'm sorry." I think he thinks I didn't like it. But I loved it, and I love him. He keeps on saying how sorry he is and that it wont happen again, but I shut him up by crashing my lips against his. When we pull back and I rest my forehead against his. "Don't be sorry, thank you." He pulls me into a hug and I rest my head on his chest. He rests his chin on my head and we sit there for a while and talk.

After a while, Rhydian grabs my arms and holds me slightly away from him.

"Maddy!" he smiles at me. Now I'm confused.

"What is it Rhydain?"

He laughs, "I know what your talent is!"

"What is it?"

He grabs my hand and leads me back towards the house. "Follow me!"

He leads me down the old abandoned corridor and the look of confusion on my face made him laugh. As we get towards on of the rooms, my confusion is answered.

"Rhydian, I don't think that's a talent. More of a hobby I think"

He just smiles at me, "I'll be the judge of that," a he drags me into the room.

**Thanks, and good luck with your exams too MelissaLovesRH!**

**~Cat x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

He drags me into the room, and lets me go to take the dusty cloth from the top of the piano. He lifts up the lid so gently, and beckons me over by holding out his hand. I stand there, looking at him, at his soft features. He walks over to me and entwines our fingers. He leads me over to the piano and I take a seat on the stool.

Before I play, I take a moment to smooth my fingers over the keys and to collect my thoughts together. I gingerly press one of the keys and my other fingers soon follow. As my confidence grows, so does the smile on my face. I feel so calm and the world around me starts to disappear. There's just us in the room and I play with more passion. My heart swells with so much joy when I play, and I had missed that over the years. I listen carefully, picking out the melody, the harmony and the features I had never even heard before. I heard them in a new light.

For the first time ever, I had something to be proud of. And I had one person to thank for it.

Rhydian.

As I play the closing chords, I feel vacant, as I don't want the song to stop. But I realize Rhydian was still there, by my side at the piano. I lift my head up with a smile, and look into his ocean blue eyes. We just smile at each other until we both lean into a kiss. When we draw away, we rest our forehead against each other's and I whisper to him, "Thank you." He pulls me into a hug, and say's so softly "I will always be here for you Madds, always." And I lean my head on his shoulder.

Then, a voice boomed from the corner of the room, "It seems you don't need my help after all." We both jerk our heads around to see Grandma leaning up against the wall.

"Grandma, how long have you been there?" I ask. She just grins

"Long enough to see everything I needed to see."

We both look at the floor with embarrassment as grandma chuckles to herself.

"Come on, dinner will be in ten minutes, so you to had better get a move on so you can freshen up before hand."

As we stand up, I take Rhydians' hand in mine and we walk back down the corridor with a smile on our faces. We part ways with a quick kiss on the cheek, and I walk back to my room. I decide to take a quick, five-minute shower. I take those five minutes to reflect on everything that had happened in the last day or two. I realized in that small five minutes that even though we had our arguments, and even through the problems we had faced and will face in the future. I love Rhydian.

I cloth myself and come out the en suite to see Grandma sitting on my bed with a mischievous smile on her face.

"So," she starts, "you and Rhydian, huh?"

"Yeah," I smile, blush and look towards my feet.

"I should have guessed really, I can see your love in each others eyes." My blush reddens and Grandma chuckles.

"Yes, but good luck telling your parents, they might not be as open to the idea as I am. I am ashamed to say I don't think they trust him, even though I can see he would take a silver bullet for you. They don't see that yet. But don't worry, they will." She give her a quick hug, before we both head to dinner.

**Hiya, thanks again for the lovely reviews I'm getting. I found this chapter difficult. even though I play piano, I didn't know how to describe it. So I hope its okay.** Thanks

**~Cat x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

I had had an eventful day, with lots of surprises. I thought sleep would come to me easily, but it doesn't. I toss and turn, but my eyes never feel heavy. My legs begin to get tangled in the sheets, and my room feels like its getting smaller. I decide to take a walk.

The cold, marble floor stings my feet as I shuffle down the corridor. It's clean, like it is regularly dusted. The huge, polished oak doors that led to the library where slightly ajar with a light seeping through the gap. I slide through the gap and wander towards the light. There is a lamp on a wooden carved table, and next to the table an open book.

I look through the book. The pages were telling a story of a queen who goes through lots of struggles to make sure all Wolfbloods, tame and wild, keep the secret safe. I think nothing of the stories until I reach the end of the book. There is a handwritten note at the end, saying 'her daughters daughter will do the same as she.' This line confuses me. Also to add to my confusion, a drawing of a young woman dressed in white was drawn. The lable says it's the queen, but she reminds me of someone. Someone I know well. It's a younger version of my grandma.

"I thought you would find out soon enough," a low whisper comes from the shadows. Grandma emerges from the darkness and her face stays serious. "I'm surprised your parents didn't tell you when you first transformed, but it does seem to be a bit much for a cub to take in."

"I'm not a cub," I look into her eyes intensly, "why didn't you tell me, you kept it from me all this time?" I was starting to get angry.

"Don't you yellow your eyes at me young lady," she says defensivly.

"You should have told me!" I shout, the sound waves bouncing. "I needed to know, I have a right to know!" I stalk out of the room and run to a small abandoned room and curl up into a tight ball and re think about everything I had just learned.

My Grandma was the wolfy queen and I would be the queen one day. The sun rises through the curtains and the house begins to stir. I don't move and just sit here, not moving. I wish I could talk to someone about it all. I stand up and run toward the one person I can trust.

Rhydian.

**Hi guys, so sorry I didn't add a chapter yesterday, I really tried to fit it in but I had no time at all. Thanks again for the reviews. I have a few ideas where i could take this story, but i would like to know your ideas. Any suggestions would be appreciated. Thanks**

**~Cat x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rhydian is jogging down the corridor when he spots me.

"Maddy! Where were you?" Before either of us can say anything more, we hear footsteps coming closer to us. I grab Rhydian by his color and drag him towards an empty room.

"Maddy! What the hell, I cant find you all morning and when I do your dragging me by my shirt! What's going on?" his tension in his voice rises and blackness starts to pulse through his veins. Guilt pangs through me and before he can get anymore upset, I hug him tightly around his waist. I had learned big news that would affect my future, I had spent my night thinking so much that sleep was the last thing on my mind, and now I've upset Rhydian. My emotions build up and tears burst from my eyes, crying into his shoulder.

He hugs me back and we just stand there for a while, not saying anything.

After a while he whispers so gently in my ear, "I'm here for you Madds, tell me what's wrong."

I take a deep breath and begin explaining "I couldn't sleep last night so I decided to go for a walk. I walked towards the library and saw a light there. Next to the light there was an open book, about the queen of all Wolfbloods. I didn't think anything of it until I saw the portrait. It looked exactly like grandma. That's when she came out of the shadows and told me she was queen."

He looked at me confused.

"Is that it because if it is, I'm confused to why you're so upset?"

"No, here was a note in the back saying 'her daughters daughter will do the same as she.' That's me Rhydian! That is my future. I will be queen whether I want it or not!" He hugs me tighter and calms me down before he speaks.

"How did you not know this before?"

"No one told me! Not my mum, or my dad, or even Grandma! No one! They should've told me, it's my future they're taking away!"

"But its in the future, not right now," he spoke soothingly. "You can forget about this until your Grandma… well, you know. And I have a feeling that wont be for a while," we chuckle to ourselves.

"Thanks Rhydian, for everything" I can feel him smiling.

"Your very welcome."

I stand there still hugging his torso.

"Rhydian?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" the words slipped off my tongue. I worry how he will react. This relationship had been very sudden. I close my eyes and hope for the best. He slips his arms from around me and holds me at arms length. I just look at the floor. He slips his hand under my chin and lifts my head up.

"Maddy, look at me."

I look into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I love you too," he finally whispers back.

He wraps his hand round the back of my neck and crashes his lips against mine. He is the one to break the kiss and my stomach rumbles.

"Come on, lets go get breakfast," and we walk hand in hand to the dining hall.

**Hey guys. Keep reading and reviewing. I love coming on my laptop and seeing new reviews! Like I said in my last A/N I would like to know where you guys think this story should go! so please let me know, I have a few ideas but i'd love to know yours. Thanks again!**

**~Cat x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

We walk to the dining table hand in hand, and Rhydian, being the gentleman he is, pulled out my chair and I smile as I sit down and pushes me in. My parents glare at us in awe, surprised at our sudden change of attitude to each other, because last time they saw us together we were staring the death out of each other. He takes his place opposite me and we grin at each other. I notice that Grandma isn't present.

"Where's Grandma?" I ask my parents.

They both shrug.

I feel a bit guilty, the last time I saw her I basically screamed at her. I was starting to get really worried.

"I'll go and find her." I say after we finished our bacon and sausages.

"I'll help," Rhydian offers, of course. We walk from the dining room and out into the main hallway.

"Maddy, why do you look so guilty?" Rhydian asks with a cheeky grin, but there's nothing funny about it.

"Yesterday, after I found out, I shouted at her for not telling me, and now I feel awful about it." I sigh heavily. Rhydian snakes his arm around my waist.

"I'm sure she understood your frustration, I bet there's a good reason for her missing breakfast," he always knows how to cheer me up, I thank him by kissing him on the cheek. A smile creeps up onto his face.

We walk around the house for an hour, half searching, and half exploring. I had no clue where to find her, so when we bump into my parents on our travels, they say, "She wont have gone far, why don't you go for a walk and we'll find her. " and they begin to walk away.

"Mum?"

Mum turns around, "Yes pet?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this whole queen business?"

She sighs, "I didn't want to worry you, and I don't want my cub to grow up." She admits.

I run and hug her. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere yet."

She smiles at Dad and we walk in our different directions .

Rhydian turns to me, "Do you want to run in the woods?"

A smile creeps up on my face, "hell yeah! I mean yeah, sure" this made us both laugh and we run to the woods.

"Race ya!" I shout as I overtake Rhydian. He laughs and shouts "Put some effort in!" I climb up a tree and swing from branch to branch. I have energy basically coming out of my pores because of the full moon tonight. I accidentally miss one of the branches and I fall to the ground with a thud.

Rhydian Runs over, "Are you okay?"

I smile and push him as I get off the floor, "Hey, that's not fair," he shouts at me.

"who said we were playing fair," I turn and run. When I next turn around, Rhydian is nowhere to be seen.

"Rhydian?" I call to him, but no answer.

Then someone tackles me to the ground, and I scream.

"You were the one saying we weren't playing fair," he laughs in my ear. I join in his laughter. He leans in to kiss me. We stop in our tracks when we hear a twig snap and the smell of an unfamiliar Wolfblood wafts in front of our faces.

"Rhydian, how nice to see you again." An angry voice says from behind us.

**Cliffhanger! I have put it in my last 2 A/Ns that I would love to know your ideas, but i have had non so I assume no one reads the A/Ns. If you have read it, who do you think this wolfblood is? and why are they at the mansion? Thanks for the reviews. Keep on reading and reviewing! Thanks!**

**~Cat x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Jana?"

I get really angry, I walk up to her and grab her by the collor. "What are you doing here!" I spit at her.

"I came to see you, is that such a crime?"

"your on my Grandmas' territory, that is a crime! Now leave!"

"Why, so you can keep Rhydian all to yourself?"

"Yes!" its slips of my tongue before I can even register it, but I'm his girlfriend arnt I?

Am I?

Jana growls at me and she begins to transform.

Me and Rhydian stand there, not knowing what to do. We glance at each other, but as I turn back to Jana,a sharp pain hits my chest. She pounces on me and digs her claws into my chest. I scream in pain.

Rhydian calls my name but I barely register it. I close my eyes hoping the pain will go away, but Jana keeps on scratching at me. My face and my torso are throbbing so bad. I hear a growl behind me, a low growl, Rhydian had transformed.

Jana took no notice and sunk her fangs into my neck. I tried to scream, but it never passed my throat.

Then the pressure was ripped of me, Rhydian had yanked Jana off me and was fighting her off. They both transformed back and I looked up at them. And I saw a sight I never wanted to see.

Jana kissed Rhydian.

I summond up all the strenghth I had and ran back to the mansion, falling a few times. Rhydian was calling me, but I carried on. When I arrived back, I ran straight to my room, thankfully not seeing anyone on the way. I slam the door shut behind me and walk quickly to the bathroom to assess the damage. I look in the mirror and saw blood everywhere. Not knowing any first aid, I grabbed a towel and damped it under the tap. I carefully peeled my clothes of my now pale skin and chucked then in the bin. There was a mini first aid kit in the room so I walked and fetched it. There was a frantic knock at the door.

"Maddy!" a concerned Rhydian called through.

"Sorry, no ones home." I shout, annoyed. However my voice cracks and it makes it sound like I was crying.

"Open the door, or I'm barging in!"

I walk to unlock the door, but the world starts to become blurred. The lights fade out and I feel pain as I fall to the floor. Rhydian walks in haistily, to see me on the floor.

"Maddy! Wake up! Maddy, I need you with me! Now, wake up!"

he slips his hand in mine, and I give it a gentle squeeze to let him know I'm still alive. He lets out a relived sigh, and he lifts me up to the bed.

I drift into a deep sleep.

But I'm aware of the warm hand entwined with mine.

Rhydians.

**Hiya! Sorry, I have noticed that the chapters are getting shorter, so sorry. I will try and make them longer in the future! Thanks so much for the amazing reviews! I love them! Keep on reading and reviewing! Thanks a bunch!**

**~Cat x**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

I wake up to a sweet sound, but I can't tell what it is. Rhydian still has his hand in mine, and he is asleep, using his arm as a pillow. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, and his boyish features are more pronounced. The noise begins to grow louder and my curiosity gets the better of me. I sit up, carefully so I don't disturb the sleeping Rhydian. I wince at the throbbing sensation all over my body, but I can do this. I follow the noise, its sweet almost forming a melody. The cool air stings my skin as I shuffle towards the sound. As I get closer the noise gets louder. The empty halls distort the sounds. I turn the corner to see grandma sitting on the stool next to the piano, smoothing her fingertips over the keys. She must've heard me behind her, because she sighs

"I'm so sorry pet." I walk over to her slowly and take my place next to her. I rest my head on her shoulder.

"There's no need to be sorry, you were trying to protect me. I understand that now. I'm sorry for reacting badly."

"The faults all mine," she sighs and continues to play.

"I didn't know you could play." I say, trying to break the silence.

"Where did you think you got your talent from? Not your mum, she couldn't play chopsticks for toffee!"

We sit and laugh together.

I begin to play a harmony at the top of the piano and the sweet sound pleases both of our ears. When the closing chords come, we both smile and I wrap my arms around her waist. She sits with her arms around my torso and we sit like this for a while.

"Maddy!?" a familiar voice calls.

"I hear some one calling you." Grandma smiles and pulls back from the hug.

Rhydian turns the corner and says by the door with a grin smacked on his face.

"What happened to you anyway, you look awful!" Grandma asks, worry seeping through her voice. She gasps "Why are you covered in blood? Come on, I'll fix you wounds up," and with that she drag me out of the room to her room, with Rhydian following just behind us.

A look back and send him a small smile, which he returns. Grandma gives me a cheeky smile and lets go of my arm, signaling for me to walk with Rhydian.

I slow down and walk with Rhydian, I hug his chest and he wraps his arm around my shoulders. He kisses my hair, and we continue to follow Grandma.

Her room was massive, with huge mahogany doors and a chandelier glistening on the ceiling. She sat me on the bed and went to get the medical supplies she needed. When she left the room I turned to Rhydian, "What happened?"

"Jana is jealous, she wants to hurt you. Well, hurt you more. After you ran away, she was questioning me. I shouted at her to leave this territory and leave us alone. She ran away crying."

I shuffle a bit.

"what was she asking you about?"

"About why she wasn't good enough for me, and why you are," he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why me? Why not Jana? She is beautiful, athletic, nice hair, everything I'm not." I state numbly.

"Maddy?" he looks at me shocked. "I love you for who you are, you're beautiful, funny, caring, loyal. I'm so lucky to have you. I love you for you. You are beautiful." He speaks very slowly, making sure I take in every word.

"You are the most amazing wolf I will ever know, and I'm so glad I met you, Rhydian Morris. I love you." We lean in for a kiss, when a cough comes from the door. We look to see a grinning grandma standing in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting anything?" chuckling to herself, obviously enjoying making us squirm from embarrassment.

Rhydian clears his throat, "No, I'll see you in a bit, bye," and with that he runs from the room.

Grandma laughs and says "He's a keeper!" making me roll with laughter across the bed.

The laughter causes my stomach to throb in pain, and my smile turns to a grimace.

"Maddy?" my vision blurs again.

"Maddy?" the voice sounds distorted.

The world fades to black.

**Hey! new chapter! hope you like it!**

**~Cat x**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Rhydians POV

I hear Maddys glorious laugh as I walk quickly out of the room, my face blushing a nice crimson colour. Then there is a pregnant silence.

"Maddy?" her grandma calls out to her. Maddy doesn't reply and her breathing rate increases. "Maddy?" she calls again, and she gasps "Oh, dear."

I hear her running around the room looking for something. Concern takes over and I storm back into the room.

"What's going on?"  
"Maddy blacked out, try and get her conscience again."

I run over to the side of her bed and grab Maddys hand in mine. They are stone cold.

"Jesus Maddy, you know how to get me worried! Don't make me worry, wake up. Please," desperation fills my voice.

"Please."

There is no reply.

"Mrs Smith, she's not responding at all." Tears threaten to escape my eyes, but I must stay strong. For Maddy.

"I'm coming!" she runs through the door. Even though she's old, she can move like lightening.

She sets everything down on the table and begins to work on Maddys gruesome wounds. Maddy begins to stir. She squirms in pain, and the grimace on her face was unbearable to watch.

"Rhydian, this is going to be hard, but I need you to hold her down for me." I nod and brace Maddys shoulders.

There is a small silence.

This is broken by the piercing scream. The scream went right through me.

It breaks my heart. 'This is all my fault, Maddy might die because of me,' the guilt is so unbearable. The girl I love is in pain and it is my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It circles around my brain like a vulture. It's all my fault.

Jana did warn me. And I didn't listen. Maddy doesn't deserve this. I don't deserve the love she has for me.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped. I looked down to see Maddys body lying limp under my weight.

"Mrs Smith?" I ask panic stricken.

She walks round to take Maddys pulse. After a few second she pulls away.

"She's still there, but weakly. I need you to keep talking to her."

I lean down to Maddys ear.

"Maddy, you're not leaving me this easily. I can't bear to loose you. I love you." Tears escape the corners of my eyes and fall on Maddys cheeks, making it look like she was crying.

I stare at her blank face, when her eyes flutter behind her eyelids weakly. She sighs and both me and Mrs Smith let out a relived breath. Mrs Smith continues working on Maddys wounds.

When she is finished she turns to me.  
"That's all I can do for now. Now we wait for her to wake up. I can watch her if you want to have a walk around." I shake my head at her.

"I want to be here, with Maddy. Its my fault she's like this." She drops my gaze and shuffles over to sit next to me.

"I can see you care for Maddy, I can see the love you have for her. Blaming yourself will not help her, and I know Maddy wont want you to." She stands up to leave.

"I'll leave you to it," and she walks out of the mahogany doors.

I hold her tiny, fragile hand and watch her sleep. She seems so peaceful, but then I think of all the pain she must be in. I will make Jana pay for this.

Maddys fingers begin to twitch under mine. I focus my eyes on hers that flutter open. A huge grin takes over my face.

"Hey!" I say to her and I laugh, so relived she is okay…ish. She looks at me with a confused expression.

"Rhydian? What happened?" her brows crease questioningly.

"Jana hurt you, but your safe now," and I bring her into a big engulfing hug. When we pull back, she leans back into the huge bed and laughs.

"You were in a big fight. You could've died and you're laughing? Are you okay?" she laughs even harder and I chuckle a little. She looks into my eyes and says, "I'm glad your okay."

I stare at her in awe.

"seriously, how badly were you hurt," I chuckle, "your being weird." She unexpected grabs the side of my face and crashes her lips down on mine. It's like heaven. She pulls back and sighs.

"I thought you would worry too much over nothing. I'm fine." I feel my mouth open in surprise.

"Over nothing? You almost died!" she smile at me.

"See what I mean?"

I look down and back up into those gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Maddy, if I ever lost you I would never forgive myself. Its my fault you're hurt. I couldn't live with myself."

"Firstly, it's not your fault. You didn't know Jana would attack me. No one did, so don't you dare blame yourself. And secondly, I'm not going anywhere yet. So… I can't wait for the full moon! How long until the moons is up?" she asks obviously wanting to change the subject.

"It's in one hour," I inform her.

She grins at me.

"What are we going to for an hour?" she hints teasingly.

"This," I say and I bring her forehead to mine. She bites her lip.

"That sound like a good idea." And she closes the gap between us.

**Hi Guys. I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I thought I would wait to make a good long one than lots of small crappy ones. So, I need ideas of what they would do one a full moon, because I don't want to write what everyone else writes, that the play then fall asleep in each others arms. I want different ideas but I'm not sure what. I'll probably think of something, but pitch some ideas to me if you have any. Again I'm soooooo sorry.**

**~Cat x **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Maddys POV

The full moon is in ten minutes. Grandma told us to meet them outside beforehand. Although I begged him, Rhydian insisted on carrying me down instead of letting me walk. I snuggle into his chest as I sway from side to side. Because Grandmas land is protected, we were allowed to transform outside. It was exciting rather that going into the den. Just before we get to my waiting parents, Rhydian puts me down and kisses me. I was so drawn in by the kiss that I didn't hear footsteps round the corner.

"Get. Of. My. Daughter." Dad and mum growl so ferociously, it scares me. I know Rhydian is intimidated by my parent so I step protectively in front of him.

Grandma steps in.

"Emma, Dan, calm down and be civil about this," they both lash round. Mum half yells half growls at her.

"I will NOT calm down while he has his hands all over my daughter." We take our cue, while they were turned around, to leg it. I grab his hand and hobble to the forest as quickly as possible. I wince in pain and Rhydian notices, so he gives me a piggyback until we are a safe distance away.

We stop and he carefully drops me down. His eyes are filled with concern.

"Are you okay?" I nod in response.

"Well, they could've handled that better," I sigh, trying to lighten the tension. He chuckles slightly.

There is a loud snap of a twig, and I turn around quickly to see where it came from.

"Maddy, what's wrong?" his eyes begin to yellow and his veins pulse black liquid. I look at my wrists to see the same happening to me. His is worried now, it cute how he cares so much.

"I thought I heard…something… never mind." He turns to me and grabs my waist, pulling me close to him.

"As long as you're okay, I know I've done my job properly." He chuckles.

I hear another snapping twig, and Rhydian hears it too this time. He looks up and barks to the dark figure, "leave us alone."

Jana's childish voice answers back, "How about… no!" laughing to herself.

I turn around a w run at her.

Why can't she leave us alone? We are happy. We don't want her here. I can't contain my anger any more. We both lunge at each other. In mid-air, we both transform.

I hear Rhydian howl my name, but my mind it focused on killing Jana, or at least causing lots of damage to her.

Jana growls at me, "Silly tame, you should've left him alone when you had the chance!"

I roar at her, and lunge for her throat, clamping down my jaw on her flesh. She yelps in pain.

I'm not a killer; I don't think I have it in me to kill her. An alpha roar erupts from my throat, "Get out of here or I will kill you!" she whimpers in fear and limps of into the vast darkness. I let out a breath and lie on the brown, autumn leaves.

Rhydian, in wolf form, cautiously walked over as if he was afraid of me. I lift my head up and let it drop down out of exhaustion. He breathes in my ear, "My alpha," this makes me chuckle. He begins to lick my scratches and lies down next to me, curling around me protectively. I love that.

I hear my parents howl my name. I tense and begin to get up. They do know how to ruin the perfect moment.

They emerge from the bushes and see some blood on my fur coat.

"What happened?" they both asked angrily.

"Jana attacked me because she is jealous of me and Rhydian."

She turns to Rhydian, "This is your fault! You'll pay!"

"This is NOT his fault! It was all Jana, no one knew she would attack me!" I sigh angrily. "Okay! Yes me and Rhydian are together, so I would appreciate it if you didn't overreact like last time, because that was very annoying and rude. It wasn't a 'oh, I'm so happy for you both,' it was an 'I'm going to rip his head of,' which is stupidly childish of you. I'm not a cub, I'm a wolf. You seem to forget that. So stop treating me like I'm two years old and let me grow up, let me live without you guarding over me for the rest of my life!" My voice gradually gets louder and angrier, my parents look at me in disgust.

"Don't you dare talk to us like that!" she growls, "We're you parents!"

"Yeah, maybe I don't want you to be as protective as you are being! I love Rhydian! Nothing you do will change that, so just accept it!" I screech.

I size up to my mum and dad. This may have been comical due to my short size, but they have made me angry. A growl escapes my throat and they cower back in fear. Now I know they wont follow us, I stalk away, Rhydian following me and my parents know not to follow us.

I go and curl up next to a tree, and Rhydian and me lie as we did before we were so rudely interrupted. He nuzzles his head in my neck, and we both drift into a deep slumber in each other's embrace.

**Hiya! I had two amazing suggestions and I didn't want to choose so I merged them both together! simples! I know I say 'growls' and 'howls' a lot, but i couldn't think of many other words. Thank you for reading and reviewing and keep on reading and reviewing because it really encourages me! THANKS! P.S I had too much coffee while writing this. hehehe**

**~Cat x**


	13. apologies

Hey guys, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. I'm writing this to say sorry for not uploading in ages. Its my last year of secondary school, and as you can imagine its a but hectic. Also I have struggled to come up with any ideas as to what should happen next. I someone could give me pointers, I would appreciate that sooooo much! Again so sorry!

~Cat x


End file.
